


What's In A Name

by Luvdavamps



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvdavamps/pseuds/Luvdavamps
Summary: Robert and Aaron are expecting a child via surrogate, and are trying to decide on a name. Both sides of the family are present at the pub for a baby shower when someone unexpected comes up with the perfect name.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> So for a while I've had this name in my head of what Aaron and Robert might call their little girl. Recently I thought of how they might come up with this name and this is the result. I hope you enjoy.

When Chas had suggested throwing a baby shower for the two of them, Aaron had been surprisingly okay with it. Robert had expected him to be resistant, but he was actually excited about it and even planning things somewhat with his mum and gran. It shouldn’t have surprised Robert that Aaron was excited. Ever since Robert had come around to the two of them having this baby, Aaron had been practically giddy anytime anything would happen regarding it. 

Robert could never forget when they found out what they were having, it was the best day. It was one of the very few times since they’d known each other that Robert saw ‘hard-man’ Aaron Sugden-Dingle actually crying with happiness. Robert still remembers the moment when the radiographer told them they were having a girl and Aaron’s grip on him tightened as he buried his face into Robert’s shoulder to try and (failing) stop himself from crying. 

When the idea for a baby shower was brought up Robert fully expected Aaron to say no and was surprised that he actually agreed to it, especially when he knew full well that it was going to be Chas and Faith planning it. Now that the party was only a day away Chas was over at the Mill to finalise the details. ‘So, we have everything sorted for tomorrow. The pub will be closed down while we have the shower. Victoria has the cake handled, Faith and Diane have sorted the decorations, and not to worry it’s not a pink-plosion. All I need to know is whether or not you want to do that name thing. You still haven’t said if you’ve come up with one.’

‘No, unfortunately we’ve not really come up with much.’ Robert told Chas. He and Aaron had been trying to come up with a name for a while now and the furthest they’d got was agreeing on the middle name, Anne, after Robert’s gran. The only other thing they’d agreed on which was actually what was making it harder for them was they agreed they wanted a name that followed the traditions and fit of both families. Not that the Sugden’s had a strict tradition on baby names like the Dingle’s but they both agreed that if the Sugden’s did have one then it would be naming the child after a deceased family member. 

‘We’d agreed on the middle name before we even found out what we were having.’ Robert remembered the conversation he had with Aaron when they found out their surrogate was pregnant. They’d broached names and Robert had confided in Aaron about how he’d always wanted to call a daughter he had Sarah Anne after his mum and gran but because of Andy he couldn’t. He also told Aaron that if it was a boy, he wanted them to carry on the tradition of the middle name being Jacob after his grandfather. It was this conversation with Aaron that the idea of trying to merge the two family’s traditions came about. Aaron had confessed that he had no idea for any names but he knew he wanted to follow the Dingle tradition. As they continued looking at names Aaron decided he wanted to try and combine both family’s traditions as she was going to be both a Sugden and a Dingle and her name should fit that. ‘Aaron and I have talked about it and we agreed that we wanted a name picked out by us before she comes but we’re at the point where we need help. So, what we decided to do is have everyone come up with some names and write them on a board or something.’ 

 

The next day the baby shower was in full swing. As Chas promised the shower wasn’t full of pink and nothing else. The women had gone with more of a pastel theme, pink was slightly more prominent than some of the other colours but there was enough of the other colours to balance it out. They’d just finished up some of the party games and were about to start eating.

‘Okay so before we get started on all the food Aaron and Robert have asked for some help in coming up with some names for Baby Girl Sugden-Dingle. So, while your getting your food there is a board by the table where you can put your suggestions. The boys have an idea of the type of name they would like so please read the bit that tells you the type of name they’re looking for before you write a suggestion.’

It was about an hour later when the boys had finished their food and could go have a look at the board with the names on it. Unfortunately, a lot of the names that were down were ones they’d already thought about and dismissed. There was one name however that stood out but Robert wasn’t sure how it fitted with both traditions. As soon as he heard Aaron say the name and together with the middle name they’d picked, it just seemed to fit. 

The name that was written was Ruth. Robert hadn’t heard about their ever being a Ruth in his family before. He knew it fit the Dingle tradition being the 8th book of the Old Testament. He decided to ask Diane to see if she knew anything. Diane was sitting chatting with Eric when he and Aaron had gone over. ‘Hey Diane, you wouldn’t happen to know how the name Ruth came about do you. I get it fits the Dingle’s but I’ve never heard of a Ruth being in the Sugden’s.’

To his surprise it wasn’t Diane that answered his question but Eric. ‘That would be me. I overheard Chas and Faith talking about you struggling with a name. Chas had mentioned that you wanted to use your mother’s name but that you couldn’t and when I saw your criteria I was reminded. Now it seems that your father never told you this and I am about the only person in the village to remember but your birth mother Pat, when she was married to Tom Merrick, went by her middle name which was Ruth. I thought it would work as you could still name her after your mother, just not the mother you would have liked to.’

‘Thank you, Eric, for telling me. We’re just going to go discuss the names a bit more.’  
Going back to there seats Robert turned to Aaron. ‘Right then what do you think about the names.’

‘Well there’s really only the one I like. Ruth just seems to fit. And like Eric said you could still name her after your mum, it’s just not Sarah.’

‘Yeah. I agree. So, Ruth Anne Sugden-Dingle it is. We just have to decide when we want to tell everyone.’ Robert couldn’t help but be happy. He and Aaron had a name for their little girl and he couldn’t wait to see what the future would bring them. 

‘Why don’t we do it now? I mean we both agree and everyone’s here.’

‘Let’s do it then.’ Robert stood up. ‘Everyone, I’d like to thank you all for coming today. And I’d like to give a big thank you to Chas and Faith and everyone who helped organise this. we just can’t wait for this little girl to get here and to meet everyone. Now Aaron and I have looked at your suggestions and we’ve actually decided on a name. So, I’d like to do a toast, if everyone could raise their glasses. To the newest member of our family, Ruth Anne Sugden-Dingle.’

‘Ruth Anne Sugden-Dingle’


End file.
